Getting to her
by AlyKat16
Summary: Ok this is in the middle of the first book when pete skips practice to get into Phoebe's skirt. Rated M just to be safe. Please Review


_**ok i don't normally write stories like this but this scene kept playing in my head and i had to get it out!**_

_**Oh btw i am on team Adam!**_

Pete saw her in the library. He was already late for practice, but what the hell. What was the coach going to do, fire him? And lose two interceptions a game? No way.

Besides, getting into this girl's skirt would be well worth the extra wind sprints.

He gave her a smile calculated for her to feel it in her toes. Hanging out with the college girls this summer had opened up some new worlds to him, femalewise. This girl was dark, she was serious, and she was bookish. He figured the less experienced guys would'nt look at at her twice, but to Pete, all those factors were part of a sweet secret that girls like this held, a sweet secret just waiting to be told to the whole world.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied with a hint of question in her voice. He liked that. And she was shy; her pale skin turning pink at her throat. He made a point of watching the color spread.

"I saw you at practice yesterday," he said. If there was one thing girls liked, it was to be noticed.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. I'd look up and there you were, watching us."

"I was waiting" she said, "for Adam."

Pete smiled inwardly to himself. Mortica was so far out of her league.

"Layman? He's not your boyfriend is he?"

She laughed and shook her head, the pink glow hitting her cheeks. Her skin was the skin of angels. he thought, soft and white. He almost reached out to stroke her cheek, but he figured she'd spook. Soon.

"That's good," he said, "because Adam's a good friend of mine, and I'd hate to have him mad at me."

She stopped laughing, "Why would he be mad at you?"

Now it was his turn to laugh, which he did as he leaned back in the creaky library chair, spreading his arms she could catch the definition of his arms.

"For asking you out. Because even if he was, I would've asked you."

She had a hard time keeping her breath. It made him other ways he could make her breathless.

"I need to study" her voice just above a whisper.

"I can drive you home if you like. I'll tell Layman we made some plans. You've probably seen my car around."

_**That was the original author's writing**_

"I-I-I should'nt," she said.

He messed with the fabric on her black sweater. She was caving.

He took her hand and kissed it going up her arm and neck then kissing her on the lips. He felt her shudder and he grabbed her butt making her spring to attention.

"Really, stop it," she said faintly.

Still holding her hand he led her out to the parking lot, to his car and opened the passenger door. He slapped her butt and slammed the door shut after she slid in. He smirked, she was jumpy but she'd crack easily.

He drove out to his house. His father would'nt be home for hours.

He eyed Miss Scarypants with lust, she was curvy with pretty black hair, it was no wonder that Lameman loved her. To bad for him, she was clueless.

He got out and led her to the front hall. He pulled her close and locked her lips to his. He shoved his tounge into her mouth and let it roam around, touching his tounge to hers. She was hesitant at first but then she put his hands on her butt and he knew he had won. They stood like that before Pete broke away leaving Phoebe looking disappointed.

"I'll be back baby," He said, "I'm getting us some booze."

"Bu-But I don't drink," She protested quietly.

He stroked her face, shutting her up, and went to the fridge. He got a bottle and one cup. He wanted to be sober for this. He poured the the booze into the cup and brought it out. Then he sat her on his lap as she hesitantly took a sip. He nuzzled her neck and she took another, and another, until she had drank the first glass. He poured another and as she drank greedily he started carressing her chest. She finished the second glass and a third. He could tell that she was drunk.

Pete gently started undoing her sweater buttons. She stood up suddenly and quickly undid the rest leaving only a thin see-through cami. Casting aside the sweater she threw herself onto him and they made-out on the couch. He shoved his tounge into her mouth again and he grabbed her chest and squeezed. She kicked off her shoes and they rolled onto the ground, still groping each other.

Pete took his shirt off and his shoes. He pulled Mortica Scarypants into his bedroom and pulled at her skirt, successfully removing it. He then pulled his pants off. She took off her cami and showed off a lacy black bra and thong underwear. Again he admired her curvalicious body. Sexy.

They fell onto the bed, cuddling, and Pete kissed her all over, taking her breath away. She resisted slightly when he reached for her bra, but he pulled it off her. He took off his briefs, and then her thong. He pushed himself against her. He had one thought, "Lameman would kill to do this"

He kissed her all over and his hands roamed around her body. She moaned. When they were done they kissed, but Pete pulled away.

"Don't date zombie boy." he threatened.

Pheobe came back to reality and was astonished about what she had done.

"Leave me alone, Pete," she shouted and grabbed her clothes. She pulled everything back on and ran out.

Pete grinned, "That was so worth extra wind-sprints."

_**Please dont hate me! review please!1**_

_**I'm going to make one thing clear. I HATE it how people on FanFiction just stop by one of my stories, favorite it or alert it, and never take the time to review! It's inconsiderate, not to mention it makes the author look bad! PLEASE take the time to review on my stories. You have no idea how much they make my day. Whether criticism or even an "update soon", just tell me what you like or think about the story! I need all the help I can get here. Thank you. (~Quote from Neji, phantom130 5, and TenTen 4ever's profile)**_


End file.
